Jealousy
by Zeusgal13
Summary: the evil witch Medea comes to camp half-blood.and her target is Percy. She puts a spell over Percy that makes him love and do whatever she wants. What is Annabeth gonna do? PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**Well heres the next story Im writing. I hope you like it!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was in my room packing up to go to camp. I was so excited. I get to see all my friends,Grover,Tyson,Chiron and..Percy. I haven't seen Percy in a long time and ever since last summer I think I'm ready to tell him my true feelings. I smiled and got in the car. My dad was going to take me to camp half-blood. I said goodbye and walked to camp. Once I got there I said 'hi' to all my friends. I didn't see Percy yet so I thought I'd go unpack then see if he's here. I unpacked and sat out side. I looked around to find him but I didn't see him anywhere. Then something caught my eye. Percy. He was at the beach. I went up to talk to him.

" Hey "I said as I sat down. he smiled and me and "I missed you". Awww,he missed me.

"Me too" I said" hey,I have somthing to tell you"

" What?"

" Well I think I-" then the Grover came and said" Time to eat". We got up and went to the Pavilion. Once we sat down Chiron said" Now campers I have very important news to tell you. We have a new member to camp half-blood. Now she is not a half-blood but a ex-titan. She's made the choice of becoming good and now she has nowhere to go but welcome her. Her name is Medea". I girl got up. She looked to be about 16. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She had dark hair and eyes. Olive skin too. " Thank you for welcoming me. I knew this was the place to go" she said. Ha! I wasn't buying it. I looked over at Percy and he was looking and her. Was he buying it? After lunch I went to go find Percy and talk about Medea. I went to the beach cause thats the place were he always went. Once I got there my mouth dropped. There on the beach I saw....

**Well hope you like the chapter. Please Read and REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I went to the beach to find I got there my eyes widened. I saw...........Percy and that new girl,Medea,Holding hands on the beach. Holding hands!!!!!! What!! Percy didn't even do that with me!!!! I thought he liked me!!! I crept around the corner and hid in the trees. Medea was laughing and so was Percy.

" You are just so cute" Medea smiled.

" You know I think you are so brave to stand up to Kronos"she said.

" Well its not that easy" Percy said.

" Tell that story about how you went into the Labyrinth."

" Ok...well it was a maze. I couldn't find my way out. ButI figured it out....By myself. well I went to this ranch and killed this monster" Medea acted amazed." Then I caused a explosion...then I went back to camp and in to the labyirenth. I found Daedalus and well saved the day"

What!!!!!!! What happen to the the"Me saving his that quest being MY quest. My Phrophacy.

" Then I battled Kronos"Percy said " And I won"

What!!! Rachel saved his butt!!!! I couldn't believe he was saying this!!!!!

" Well I have to go" Percy said getting up.

" Don't go" Medea smiled then said" Well a hero has to sleep. Doesn't he". Then Percy headed to his cabin. I followed him.

"Percy" I said as I stepped in front of him. He looked straight ahead and passed me a if I was invisible.

" Percy" I called again. He just walk walked forward. I ran up to him.

" Percy!!" I yelled this time. Then he stopped at the door of his cabin. I looked him in the eyes. He blinked and shock his head as if he was coming out of a spell.

" Wow! what just happened. My head hurts" He said.

"Percy?" I asked

" Hey Annabeth.....um..." He blinked again.

" I have to go lay down" He said then went inside his cabin. What was that all about???? I ran back to the beach to see Medea. When i go there I heard her talking.

" It's all set" She said.

I hid in the was Iris Messaging someone. I saw Kronos on the other side.

"Good" He said.

" I have him under my spell. I can get him to do what ever I want" She said.

" Great....hurry up too. He's Birthday is coming soon and I want him on our side by then" Kronos said.

" Don't worry..I have it all under control" Medea said.

" Well I have to go" She said then whipped away the Message. I waited until she was out of site. Then I came out of the bushes. They were planning to get Percy on there side. She had put a spell on Percy. I had to tell Chiron. Then I ran to the Big House.

**Well Thats it!!! Please Read and REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. AN: Please read!

**Hey sorry if I don't up date soon enough!!! I got in trouble with my grades and until I get them up...I can't go on the computer...But I promise I will get them up and up date ALL my stories!! Again...I'm sorry...so just wait a little bit longer!!!!**

**- Zeusgal13**

**P.S.- Sorry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey...hope you enjoy.....REVIEW!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I ran toward the Big House. I had to tell Chiron what I saw. Once I got there I ran inside. I looked all around but there was no sign of Chiron the on the porch something caught my eye. I looked and saw Medea standing on the porch looking at me with a hard look.

" Looking for someone" She said with a sneer.

" Um....no" I said.

" Yes you are..I saw you spying on me"

" Lokked whatever your planing it's not going to work" I said

" Oh,and who's going to stop me....you?" she laughed." Look if you try to get in the way of my plans I show you what real magic I can do" Then she bummed my shoulder as she walked by me. I stayed still and didn't look back. I didn't know what to do. I knew I had to save Percy but Medea would hurt me. I shouldn't be scared of her. I had to stop her,even if it meant me getting hurt,at least Percy and the camp is safe. But what could I do? I had to think but what if people don't believe me? Then the door opened. It was Chiron. I ran over to him

" Chiron I saw-" I was dut off by a cough. I turned to see Medea at the door behind Chiron too.I froze what should I do. Then without thinking I said" Medea's trying to hypmatize Percy and take over the world"

" What?" Chiron said

" What? Why would I do that" Medea said.

" Yeah why would she do that? I don't think you gave her a chance yet"

" Yeah maybe I could share a cabin with Annabeth so we could get....closer" She said.

" What!NO!!" I protested.

" I think that is a good is your new cabin mate" Chiron said.

" What" I said but it was no use Chiron was already out the door. Why was he like that? Did Medea cast a spell on him too?

" It all your fault" I said.

" Well you know the saying...'Keep you friends close,but keep your enemy's closer'". Then she left saying" Bye roomy"

**Oh No what will Medea do to Annabeth? Find out with the next chapter!!!! and if I get alot of REVIEWS!!! I might up date faster!!!**


	5. AN:Read!

**Hello readers......It's me..Zeusgal13...and I know I haven't been up dateing my story Jealousy. I'm thinking of a new plot but If you have any ideas tell me and I'll put it in there. so please help me out here!!! Love ya thanks!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello....I know I was thinking about changing the plot but I won't. So don't worry. What I meant to say is what do you want to happen in the story. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!! and REVIEW!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked to the beach. I had a lot a my mind. I sat down on the warm beach sand and the sun set. I had to find out a way to stop Medea from controlling Percy. But How?I got up and went to my cabin then stopped. What was Percy doing? I ran to his cabin. When I got there the door was open. I went inside. The room was the same but I felt evil in the air. Then I heard a noise and hid in the closet. Medea entered the room alone and shut the door. _Great_,i thought,_there was no way of escaping now_. She sat down on one of the beds. what was she doing here. then the door opened. It was Percy. He looked surprise to saw her.

"What do you want" he barked" I thought I told you to stay away from me".

"Ha!! You know your my target" Medea laughed.

" Look what ever your about to plan..its not going to work"

" How many times must you half-bloods say that". Medea stepped forward and Percy stepped Medea raised her hands and Percy took to the air.

" Put me down" He Medea finger tips glowed. Was she about to pit a spell on Percy? I couldn't let her do that. Then she started to chant some spell. No she was controlling Percy. Then without thinking I ran out of the closet yelling" Stop". Percy fell to the floor in shock. Medea turn to me.

" What are you doing here?" she yelled.

" Stopping you" I said.

" Look I told you to stay out of this...now I show you what happens when you piss me off" She said then her finger tips glowed again and a flash of light filled the room. A explosion occurred. We were blasted out of the cabin. I landed on the floor in the pavilion. Medea walked over to me.

" You should of lefted this alone..now you'll pay the price" She said. She statered to chant again. Then her hands glowed and red light and......

**I know heres another cliff...but that justs want to make you review my story right? well REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat there on the floor helpless.I didn't know what Medea would do to me. Her hands glowed a violent red. Then she started to chant a spell. She was about to sent s flash of light when someone say" Um...what are you doing". Medea stopped. Chiron stood in the middle of the pavilian. Thank the gods he stepped in.

" Um...I...." Medea stammered then she sent a flash of light to Chiron. He blinked and asked again" What are you doing?"

" Oh..Annabeth just fell and I was helping her up" Medea said then grabbed my arm and made me get back onto my feet.

" Oh,ok," Chiron said then blinked again and shook his head then went to the big house.

" Why did you do that" I said jerking free of her grip.

" Because I can"

I gave her the evil eye and went back to my cabin.

" Annabeth" She called. I turned around." Just because Someone got in the way doesn't mean I forgot about what I was going to do to you". I turned back around furious. Who did she think she was. I walked back to my cabin and again stopped. Percy. Where was he? I ran to his cabin. It was the same as it had been. Not a scratch. How could that be? It just exploded. Anyways I ran inside. Percy was there on his bed. I ran and shook him. He awoke.

" Percy,your ok" I said.

" Yeah.....where's Medea. I have to tell Chiron that-"

"Percy,it ok...your ok. Medea put a spell on you"

" What!!!" He said then jumped out of bed and ran out of the door. I followed him.

" Percy wait" I called. He stopped.

" What" He said.

" Percy you cant go. Medea will find you and-" I was interrupted by and flask of light behind Percy. Percy's eyes fluttered then closed. His body swayed from side to side. Then he collapses to the floor.

" Percy" I cried then rushed over to him.

" What did I tell you about getting in the way of my plans" a voice said in front of me. I looked up and found Medea. She had a frown on her face.

" If you step any closer I will-"

" Will what....turn invisible?Escape?" She laughed. Then with a flash of blinding light I fell unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry I havn't wrote in days...I was to busy with my other stories!!! and read and REVIEW!! them too. Well I'm back so enjoy..now,lets see...where was I?.........**

**Annabeth POV**

When I woke up I walk laying on my bed..in my cabin. My head had a big headache and my eyes hurt when turned to the light. What happened. Then I remembered. Medea!!! What did she do to Percy? I had to stop her. Then I noticed my bed was glowing green and smelled funny. I quickly jumped out of bed. I was no fool. I knew Medea tried to kill people with poisoning their clothes and crowns. I looked at my clothes. Their was no spots glowing green. Then I ran outside. It was deserted. No one was there. Where did they go? I checked all the cabins, the pavilion,the armory,and big house,and the arena,but saw no soul in site. If they weren't at camp then there was only one place they could be. Olympus. What if something bad happened. I had to go there. I ran back inside my cabin and tripped on something on the ground. It was a bag full of stuff. I was going to ignore it when something caught my eye. A small ,little,blue book._Spells._Was on the cover. Spells? I grabbed the book in my hands and opened it. I saw spells about thing when I thought,what if there was a spell to get me to Olympus. I flipped thought the pages...To disappear, make people disappaer ........ ...Olympus!!! I reed....

_Going to Olympus. Say this._

_"catch a flight,out of site_

_disappear,out of here_

_to Olympus"_

Good. I grabbed the book and stuffed it in the bag along with extra clothes and my knife. With that I started to chant" Catch a flight,out of site,disappear,out of here,to Olympus!!!" . Then A bright light came and I was on Olympus.

**Wow! Whats Annabeth gonna do? Read and REVIEW!!!**


	9. Another Authors note!

**Hey readers,it me Zeusgal13 and I'm sorry but since it is Thanksgiving week I have to go to Tennessee to visit my grandma. She dose not have Internet much less a computer so I can't update any of my stories and I wont be back until Saturday. I will try to find a way to go on the computer and update a story or chapter. But in the mean time read and REVIEW my stories. Thank you and have a Happy Thanksgiving!!!!**

**love,Zeusgal13**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry,I hadn't up dated for awhile. I got busy writing my other stories. Well I'm back so read and REVIEW!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I pushed open the big silver doors to Olympus. I mind swelled up with Ideas what I would see. Once I got there my mouth dropped. Medea had captured the gods too. Titans held there shoulders. What? How could they do that? No one every held the gods captive. Then I noticed all my friends captured too. I looked around. They hadn't noticed me yet. I shuddered and the yet part. I hid behind a pillar hoping no one saw me.

" Ha!! how foolish of you!" Medea yelled " Croons will rule and you all know it! Why do you even try to stop me" She laughed." Now what to do to all of you?" She walked over to Silena. Medea chuckled" You will be a servant" She said and moved along the was Robby,the son of Demeter.

" You....will...work in the underworld" She said. As she went along the line telling people what they will do and such,I looked around for Percy. Where was he? Then someone grabbed me by the should. I spun around. It was Percy. A smile crept across my face.

" Percy -" I started.

" Follow me" he said sternly. He drag me to the center of the room.

" Percy what are you doing?" I asked. It came out louder then I I remembered. She was controling him.

" She came" He said. Medea turned around. She gave a smile,an evil one.

" Well,well,well...look what the cat dragged in" She said. I did my best to glare at her.

" Good work,Percy" she said.

" What's going on" I asked.

" You like it.....I think I did a good job capturing them,don't you think?" She said.

" Your sick" I said.

" Oh,Annabeth don't be so sour"She said and stepped forward. Her hand gripped my chin and she shook it. How dare she touch me. She laughed and said" What shall I do with you......lets see,I have big plans for you,Annabeth."

" Your not going to do anything" I said.

" And how's gonna stop me...you" She teased. I lowered me head,thinking of a plan. Then she said" Ahhh,I know,I'll have Percy finish you off. Aw,your love killing you,how exciting!! Go ahead ,Percy,you know what to do". Then Percy shoved me forward. Oh,gods! I sprawled to the floor.

" Percy don't" I yelled. He kept walking forward. I scramble to my feet. His face shown no emotion. His eyes dull and skin pale. Then it popped in my head. It was only plan I had. It might work.. I heard Medea laugh.

"Percy" I yelled again.

"He can't heard you,my dear. I control him" She said. Oh,no she doesn't,I thought. Then once Percy came an arm away. I stepped forward,grabbed his shoulders and.....

**OOOO what's Annabeth's plan. What will she do? Read and REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OOO what's Annabeth's plan. What will she do? Read and REVIEW!!!**

**Percy's POV**

She kissed me. We stood there kissing. This was wired. Then she unlocked and looked at me. I was too stun to move.

" No,it didn't work" Annabeth yelled. So she meant to kiss me. I did my best not to smile. Medea laughed and said" See I told you..I control him. Finish her off,Percy". I played along. I stepped forward. Annabeth looked like she'd cry. I grabbed her and spun her around. I held her,my arms around my chest and neck. I lowered my head.

" Play along" I whispered in her ear. I felt her body shiver as I did so. Then she acted quick. She kicked,screamed,and yelled wildly in my arms. I did my best to hold her down. She screamed in my era. Gosh,this girl can yell,I thought.

" You do the honors: I yelled to Medea. I was trying to get her closer to me. She paused then stepped forward. She laughed. Then she held up her hand as if she were to hit Annabeth. Her hand moved and just as it came across Annabeth's face ,I pushed Annabeth to the floor. Next,I grabbed Medea's hand and held her captive too. She screamed. Annabeth came off the floor.

" Nice plan" she said. I smiled at her.

" Not nice enough" Medea said" You can't kill me. I can't die. I'm immortal! That's one of the things you get being a titan.". That was true. How could we get rid of Medea.

" Oh,yeah well then I'll say this" Annabeth said. then she began to chant a spell. I couldn't catch her words. Something about making Medea disappaer.

" NOOO!!!" Medea screamed,slipping out of my grip. I looked at her. She wasn't slipping,she was melting!! Then soon she was gone. Annabeth rasn into my arms.

" I'm glad your back" she said. I wanted so bad to tell her the truth,my secret. But I'll wait for another time,I thought. I smiled.

" Me too" I said.

" Um,not to burst your bubble but,.......WERE KINDA TIED UP HERE!!!!!!!!" a familiar voice yelled. It was Grover. I laughed and Untied the campers and Annabeth untied the gods. I noticed all the titan melted too. The gods went to there chairs.

" Well thank you Annabeth and Percy for saving us in an unusual way" Athena said eyeing me. I blushed and lowered my head.

" You can go back to your camp" she said. All the campers ran down stairs and to the half-blood hill. I stayed behind.

" So,where's Chiron?" I asked Annabeth.

" I thought he was with you and the campers"

" What?" we gave each other a look.

" Camp" we said in union. The we ran to camp.

**OOOO Annabeth and Percy saved the day!!!!!! Read and please REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OOOO Annabeth and Percy saved the day!!!!!! Read and please REVIEW!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

" CHIRON!!!!!!" I yelled rushing to his side. He was in the restroom floor at the big house. H elooked dazed at first.

" What happen"

" Medea......spell...head hurts" he stammered.

" She put a spell on Chiron" I told Percy" She tried it on me but I woke up just before in started to kick in"

" Oh" Percy said and looked down.

" What's wrong"

" Nothing he" mumbled and turned away.

" What happen to you two" Chiron asked now out of the daze.

" Oh,well....." I explain about Percy getting hypnotized and the gods and campers capture on Olympus and Me and Percy saving the day and getting rid of Medea. What I didn't tell him is how I kissed Percy. I blushed at the thought.

" Well thanks to the two of you the camp is safe now" Chiron say" But I'm afraid you didn't get rid of Kronos as well. He'll still try to find another way."

" I know" I said" But just for right now,were safe" I said smiling.

" Yes...but just be careful. I don't want to have to repeat what happen" He said rubbing the back of his head,then walked out of the room,without another word. I turned to Percy and smiled. To my surprise he was all ready looking at me.

" Hey...um...can you meet me at the beach,tonight" he said" I um..what to tell you something" I nodded." Ok"Then he left too. I stood there still. I was too focus in my thoughts that I couldn't move. What could happen. what could happen to the camp. To the gods. To Me and Percy. To .....us. I thought I went to my cabin to change my poisoned sheets.

**The following night......**

I meet Percy at the beach as he had asked me to. Again he was already there. I stepped slowly toward him,but stopped short,a foot behind him. I didn't know why but somthing told me that something bad was going to happen.

" Come and sit" Percy said not looking back. I guessed he heard me. I took a sit next to him. I curled up in a ball,hugging my knees,prepared of what is to come next. Percy sighed then turned to face me. He smiled. I forced my lips to curve upward. For the first time I was scared,not of monsters or titans,or anything bad,but to be with Percy. A sudden rush of guilt came to my heart and mind.I turned my head and looked down.

" So....." Percy started. I remained silent." So,how dose it feel to be the hero" he said. I slowed my breaths thinking of an answer.

" You did most of the work" My lips moved trying to give him some of the credit. I guess it came out wrong. The smile on his face melted.

" Don't say that" He said sharp. The tone in his voice hardened. I grew scared again. After a few moments of silence,I spoke.

" Why" I asked. My voiced quivered in a vibrato. I hoped he didn't notice. I flushed.

" Because.....I...." He trailed off.

" What is it?" I gulped. He started out at sea,thinking.

" I..." He started again" don't get mad"

" Ok" I lied. That depends.

" Well,you know how I found you and dragged you out in the open on Olympus"

" Yeah"

" And Medea and Me holding hands"

" Cause she controlled you" I said.

" .....and when she told me to kill you" He continued.

" Percy where is this going"

" I....have something to tell you.....a secret" He said. What!!! What could Percy be hiding? I inched closer.

"I......" He started.

**OOOOO!!Percy has a secret!!!! What is it? Read and REVIEW!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OOOOO!!!!! Percy has a secret!!!! What is it? READ and REVIEW!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

" I....have something to tell you.....a secret" I said. Annabeth inched closer.

"I......" I started. I took a deep breath." Well...um....." I looked at Annabeth. She leaned in closer. She was anxious,I could tell. I hoped that she wouldn't be mad. She said she wouldn't but,you never know.

" Um..." I spoke again. She nodded impatiently,and waited. I couldn't do it!!! I couldn't tell her!!! I got up and said" Hey,I'm hungry,lets grab some lunch"Then started to walk away.

" Percy" He voice was sturn. I stopped and turned around.

" Ok...." I said" we can have dessert first" I finished and turn around again.

" Percy" I stopped again. I couldn't tell her. She go up and walked slowly toward me. My face was lowered. I started at the ground. Her soft fingers lifted my chin. I stared in to her deep gray eyes. Her face pleaded to me. Her small,pink lips curved up into a smile. I didn't move. There was no sound. I drew in another breath. I took her hand in mine and lowered it. Our fingers locked together.

" Ok" I whispered barly enough for her to hear.

" The truth is.....I was never under a spell"I said. Her smile melted.

" What" She whispered back. I didn't know why we were whispering. I didn't think she could hear me. I raised my voice" I said the truth is-"

"No I know the truth,its just...." She trailed off. My heart ached.

" Why" She said.

"Well" I laughed,though I knew it wasn't funny" I knew what Medea was planing all along and decied to play along...plus I was trying to make you.....Jealous" I admitted. She remained quite. I waited for her reaction But it was the same. Shocked,surprised,sad,glad,and blank all in one. I waited longer. Still nothing.

" Um...are you mad?" I broke the silence. She toke a shaky breath. She looked at me.

" I.....I kissed you for crying Pete's sake" She boomed.

" I know" I giggled. She punched me.

" But....I saw you and her in your cabin. You told her to say away" She said. Then she covered her mouth with her hand.

" You snicked into my cabin" I yelled. She blushed. I smiled. She did too.

" I forgive you...but that's only because you did it to make me jealous" She said.

" Did it work?"

" Duh!!!!" She yelled. I laughed.

" And why were you showing off to her anyway" She asked.

" Cause I knew you were watching" I said.

" What!!!"

" Annabeth,I know you so well"

" No" She said.

" Yes ,I do"

" No"

" Than how did I know you were there"

" You....read minds" She said.

" Maybe I do" I said.

" Well if you know me SOOOO well,then what am I thinking" She asked.

" This" I said. Then I leaned over and kissed her. A huge smiled came across her face and I could tell she tried hard not to let it show. But,of course,it did. I held out my hand. She gladly took it and we walked together to the cabins. I couldn't help but smile. Once we got to her cabin I walked her inside. No one was there.

" Where is everybody?" I asked.

" I don't know" She said. Then I looked at her. I smiled.

" Annabeth" I said

" Yeah"

" I love you"

" I know" She said. I laughed. Then started to go out the door.

" Percy" She called. I stopped and turned around.

" I love you too" She said.

" I know" I mocked her. She laughed too. Then someone came running up to us.

" Percy,Annabeth!!!" Grover yelled. He came to where we were.

" Chiron is having a ceremony for you two,come on" He said. I smiled. He looked and Annabeth and me,and realized what just happen. He smiled.

" I knew it would happen eventually" He said. We laughed. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and let Grover lead the way to the pavilion.

**AWWWW!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
